Content publishers can deliver audio or visual content to end users. Sometimes, the content publishers can deliver the audio or visual content to end users through a Content Delivery Network (CDN). In a CDN, a content provider typically has a group of files or content library which they wish to make available for retrieval to a geographically distributed set of end users, typically by download or streaming protocols. A content delivery provider provisions these files to multiple computers or “edge nodes” over a network, such as the Internet, so that for many users there is a download or streaming location which can be physically closer to the users. The download or streaming location may also provide lower network latency or have higher capacity than the original location where the content provider's files are stored.